penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
POM episode; the dark times, Chapter five
Chapter five of POM episode; the dark times. Plot The North Wind had escaped with all of the African reserve's inhabitants, with Elesa the Dilophosaurus bringing in Florrie, "Florrie" Zuba gasps in amazement, "Zuba" Florrie calls back and rushes up to hug him, earning smiles from everyone else. Later they arrive in Gulfport Mississippi and drop them off to circus Zaragoza and Alex couldn't be more relieved to find his parents were safe, Zuba also whispered something into Bella the Bellubrunnus's ear, "oh he says if we ever need anymore help the circus will be there" she states, Florrie pets Elesa on the head in thanks, "good luck Florrie, try to stay out of trouble alright" Elesa jokes making the two parent lions giggle, "look who's talking" Corran the Dracopelta humors as he closes the door to their plane after the African animals left, "so I guess you drop me off next?" Elesa wonders, "yeah, finally right" Corran jokes to which Elesa just shrugs and said "right", then the plane detached itself from the circus train making Elesa and Classified nearly fall off balance (which she also used to swipe his laser saber), "oh sorry" she apologizes as Classified expressed the same. Later they were in Appalachia so Elesa could leave, "so, guess I'll be seeing you around?" Elesa guesses, "not if we see you first" Corran jokes and thumps her on the shoulder, "don't worry you won't" Elesa states and meets up with Classified and Roark the Dinheirosaurus outside the plane, "I think you have something that belongs to me" Classified slightly accuses though Elesa admits to one and tossed back to the wolf who catches it, "good luck saving the world" she bids and runs off, Classified looked at the item she had returned and saw it was the black cube, except it was opened, "she opened it, she passed the test" Roark states as that had been their plan after all. Elesa arrives at a cave where she decorated with all sorts of other's belongings and studies the laser saber she took, she suddenly felt a familiar presence had fallowed her and asks "what's the force?". "The force is everywhere it binds us surrounds us and bonds every living thing together, and you're full of it Elesa, otherwise you'd never be able to open the holo cube" the person answers being none other than Classified, "so what do you want?" Elesa asks, "to offer you a choice, you can keep that gadget you stole, let it become another dusty souvenir or you can give it back and come with us, come with me and be trained in the way of animal militia, you can learn what it truly means to be an animal agent" Classified offers, "I thought you said the empire wiped out all animal agents" Elesa reminds, "not all of us" Classified corrects, Elesa looked at the saber for a second and back at Classified but found the wolf had left. Classified was back on the plane and was playing Roark's massage for old times sake, "this is Roark the Dinheirosaurus, head of state of North Wind, I regret to inform you that many of our agencies have fallen or about to be, with the dark shadow of the Lourinhã Empire rising to take their places, this massage is a warning and a reminder to every surviving animal agent, trust in yourselves and your allies, do not return to your agencies or headquarters, that time has passed, and our future is uncertain, we will each be challenged, our trusts, our faiths, our friendships, but we must preserver, and in time a new hope will emerge, good luck to you all, always" it said, and as if on Q Elesa returned, Classified got up from his seat and waits for her to say something, but Elesa just walks over and gives him the laser saber, which Classified suspects that she is taking his advice to remain with the team, but is nevertheless glad. Back with Squint the Gnathosaurus he was back aboard his lourinha dreadnought and had contacted Dooku the Kimmerosaurus, "excuse the intrusion lord Dooku, but during my time I have encountered and animal militia, the leader of that militia made good use, of a laser saber" Squint informs, "ah agent Squint, you did well to call" Dooku congratulates, adding "the animal agencies and militaries are all but destroyed, but there is a problem, the next generations, seek them out and inform them that if they will not join us, eliminate them along with any surviving military and agent animals you find". "yes my master, and so it shall be done" Squint agrees. The Lourinha Empire's conquest to reclaim the title of world rulers has yet to be stopped, but for the North Wind, circus Zaragoza and the Penguins of Madagascar (who have gone into hiding at Tiki Island in Texas with Marlene, The Velociraptors and the lemurs) things may look bleak, but they know that there is light in every darkness, and even a tiny spark can ignite a blazing inferno. The End Gallery Category:Fanfics